The Slut and The Falcon
by Nikki515
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, AKA the Falcon, is Precinct 12's best detective who has yet to be stumped by a murder case. Naruto Uzumaki, AKA the Slut, is the precinct's medical examiner who works with all the corpses alongside Sasuke. When a new murderer appears and isn't the type to get caught so easily, they're trapped in a game of cat and mouse with a psycho. Contains graphic murder scenes!


**The Slut and The Falcon**

**Nikki: This has got to be my favorite stories out of everything I've ever written. Which is kind of sad because I've written many stories. I loved the research I had to do and the scenes I produced. I hope you love it too!**

**Summary: "Why is your codename 'Falcon' when your hair resembles a DUCK'S ass?" Naruto inquired. "Why is your codename 'Slut' when you're still a virgin?" Sasuke taunted.**

**Warnings: Graphic and grotesque descriptions of death. Romance later on. **

* * *

"What a pretty lady. Want to play a game?" A male in the shadows whispered into the young maiden's ear as he shuffled her hair away from her neck. He had cornered the girl on his way home from work that night. She was a perfect catch; beautiful, young, and sure to cause a scene in the papers. His first murder would go off without a hitch.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I help you?" The dirty-blonde woman questioned menacingly pulling away form the man who started touching her unexpectedly.

"Do you want to?" He smirked slamming her against the brick wall of the abandoned building he was once leaning on.

"Get off me, you creep!" The woman tried to push him away in vain. He slammed her head back against the brick a few times before she was rendered unconscious.

"Look what you made me do. Now I have to wait 'til you wake up to play my game." The man pouted and threw the girl over his shoulder before going on his merry way.

* * *

A blonde head lolled to the side as the woman regained consciousness some time later. She was tied up against a wall; her wrists and ankles were in shackles and the scarf wrapped around her neck was tied to a hook right above her head. She couldn't scream for help through the rag that was pushed into her mouth and was tickling the back of her throat. Her clothes had been removed somewhere along the line, leaving her in her birthday suit. Fortunately - or unfortunately - she was allowed to view her surroundings because her captor had given her the luxury of not blindfolding her.

Her green eyes scanned the area around her and flinched at the things she saw. On a small table in front of the blonde was a pile of rusty tools, like scalpels and pliers. She shut her eyes abruptly at the scene and took several deep breaths to calm herself.

A door creaked in the distance and the maiden snapped to attention when footsteps moved in her direction.

"Oh? Is my pretty lady awake yet?" The creep she had met earlier - how long had it been since then anyway? - took his time as he strolled over to stand close to her, placing his filthy hands on her cheek and the other on her naked hip.

The girl whimpered pathetically, shying away from his touch. It was futile because her bindings wouldn't allow movement, not even a small one like the turning of her head. She gave way into terror and helplessness and began to weep and sob into her makeshift gag.

"Shh, don't cry, my sweet. I'll take good care of you. It won't hurt... much." The man wiped her tears away with his thumb in a tender gesture before reaching behind him and taking one of the torture devices from the table. He pulled the metal tool - a sharp scalpel - into her line of vision and when her pupils took in the sight of it she began to scream, her escape instincts renewed. She screamed, sobbed, and squirmed with all her might as the weapon was brought closer to her skin; she screamed her throat absolutely raw when it came in contact with the skin of her shoulder and dug in enough to make her bleed.

"Pretty lady, I'm trying to make you beautiful so will you please calm down?" The woman's captor soothed, caressing her trembling cheek in one hand and cutting her open with the other.

She screamed louder and released muffled cries that were garbled versions of: "Stop! Please stop!". Her tears, blood and sweat mixed together at her feet.

Her thrashing caused the man to slip up and not follow the path he had carved out for his weapon in his mind. He growled demonically, taking one of the larger knives from behind him and plunging it into the blonde's naval. He left the weapon there for a minute before snatching it out. Her jaw slackened for a split-second before it opened wider and let out numerous bloodcurdling yells.

"Stop your insistent moving and crying you dumb whore! I'm trying to work." His repugnant breath fanned her face and she choked into her gag for a moment.

Her cries didn't cease though. In response, the shadow took appropriate actions to shut her up. He took the knife he used to carve the lady a new bellybutton and stabbed it into the junction of her neck and watched the life drain from her eyes.

"You ruined my game. But at least I get to play in peace now."

He returned to cutting her from shoulder to hip with his scalpel, whistling and humming merrily to himself.

* * *

"This is gross." Sasuke, A.K.A the Falcon, said as he rummaged through the crime scene.

Blood was splattered across the walls. There was a corpse hanging limply on a hook by it's head, or what was left of it. And he could've sworn there was a pile of various organs in the corner of the kitchen.

His team was called earlier in the day to investigate this house after complaints of a rancid smell and of a dog who kept barking at the door of the apartment.

In his two year career as a homicide investigator he had never seen a scene such as this. He took in the sight of his subordinates running around trying to collect as much evidence as they could. White gloves picked and prodded at everything on the floor, walls, counters, etc...

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Kiba Inuzuka, A.K.A the Mutt, said as he excused himself from the room. A chorus of agreements came from a few others and Sasuke had to admit the smell _was_ getting to him too.

The body had to be pretty damn old to be in a stage such as this. Naked, stiff, and sliced open plus her body odor was pretty damn horrible. She smelt of rotten milk and rotten meat both left out in the sun too long.

"Are we done here?" He asked, as he saw several photographers pack up their cameras, workers carefully placing the corpse in a body bag and others sealing the last pieces of evidence up in ziplock bags.

"Yes sir." A few rookies said blandly and everyone else just nodded and one by one everyone headed out.

The dead person was thrown into the police van. Sasuke slapped the back of the truck twice and watched as it quickly left the scene.

Sasuke poured himself into the standard black detective car. He dialed a familiar number on his cell phone with his left hand as he pulled out of the parking space with his right. The person he called picked up on the second ring.

"Uzumaki."

"Falcon! You have to use my codename while speaking on the radio!" The voice whined directly in his ear.

He sighed before saying, "Whatever Slut. Anyway, get ready. There's a nasty one coming your way."

"It's part of the job. Give me your best shot."

* * *

"Holy shit! What happened to her?" A blond haired man exclaimed when the corpse was brought out and placed on the cold metal examining table.

"I told you it was pretty nasty, Naruto." The black haired detective said blatantly as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Whoever did this must've been quite a sadist in bed, right Sasuke?" Naruto Uzumaki, A.K.A the Slut, nudged the stoic man with his elbow playfully.

"Just get to work, Naruto." A white coat was thrown over feminine shoulders and gloves pulled onto the calloused hands of the blond male. Sasuke pulled up a seat for himself and his slightly shorter counterpart.

Naruto fingered the remnants of the woman's jaw and face before moving to pick through her sliced abdomen and the few organs that still resided there. Her skeletal structure was stiff, meaning rigor mortis had sunk in already. Though her insides hadn't yet started decaying and turning into black slop.

"Well her body was there for a while. She is starting to smell rotten, which usually takes 24 hours after someone dies, but she hasn't begun to swell or leak fluids from all the orifices of her body so she hasn't been there for longer than three days. I haven't taken her temperature yet, but I doubt it'll help us much because she was out there a long time, plus its pretty hot out." Naruto looked up at his superior for no particular reason, who nodded at him before opening his mouth.

"Who is she though? Can you get me a name, age, occupation, anything?"

Naruto feigned hurt before replying,

"You underestimate me. Give me a few strands of DNA, run it through the system and I'll have all her information in two hours tops." The young male got started on just that before the other had to reply. He began detaching locks of hair, nails and teeth with his boss in the room.

"I want the info in an hour. I have to go talk to the guys about potential suspects." The raven watched the bubbly blond do his job before about-facing and exiting the room.

* * *

"Anybody have any idea why someone would do this?" The 'Falcon' said as he stood in front of a whiteboard with a dry-erase in his hand.

"Well there's plenty of reasons, Sasuke. Money, power, sex. It's just finding out which one's the right reason; now _that's_ the hard part of our job." Shikamaru, A.K.A. the Bum, stated blandly crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, thank you for that Shika. That helped a lot." Ino Yamanaka, A.K.A. Pretty Woman, rolled her eyes at her co-worker.

"I guess we can't really find out any motive without knowing who she is."

The Uchiha dragged his hand down his face and closed his eyes in an attempt to relax. When he opened them, a cup of black coffee was in front of his face along with a folder.

Naruto peeled the things away before handing the mug to him. A silent eyebrow was risen in question between them.

"You look exbausted, drink this and get more sleep or I'll be doing YOUR autopsy next." To be honest, they both were sleepy. They'd pulled numerous all nighters together lately to solve cases like this one.

"I'll think about it. What do you have for me Uzumaki?"

The blue eyed male turned to his mini audience of detectives and stated,

"Her name was Temari Subaku, age 27. She was a blond haired, green eyed woman. She was born in Newark, New Jersey but moved to New York after the death of her father with her two brothers, Gaara Subaku, age 21, and Kankuro Subaku, age 24." Naruto stuck the photos of the three siblings on the white board.

"What was so special about her?" Neji Hyuuga, A.K.A the Statue, inquired, crossing his right ankle over his left knee.

"I was getting to that." Naruto glared at the brunet who had started to tap his pen against his ankle repeatedly waiting for a point to be made.

"There's nothing special about her. She was a normal working woman. She was a maid at a local hotel, she was even supposed to be working when she was killed. She never appeared at work. We're dealing with a complete psycho here."

"You can't determine the killer was a psycho because he has no obvious motive." Neji spat, rolling his eyes at the young blond.

"What about the brothers? Surely they must have some connection to this?" Ino threw out there, trying to diminish the tension in the room.

"I researched them too. The younger brother, Gaara, went to military school for a couple years to become enrolled in the service. He is stationed on a naval base in the Atlantic Ocean at the current moment. I suggest you contact the base at your best convenience, since they wouldn't allow me through."

The group groaned, surely that would be a pain in the ass. Talking to stubborn officers was the worst.

"I did get in contact with the middle brother, Kankuro, though. He was a bit of a mess after hearing the details of his sister's death. When he calmed down h told me his sister had only one ex-lover named, Kimimaro, who was quite a brute." He pulled a picture of the bleached-blonde. "He used to beat her, but he moved to California for the treatment of drugs and anger management a couple of years ago. He is still in rehab. She wasn't in a relationship with anyone else at the time of death."

"Well, we don't have any suspects from jealous family or angry lovers. Nor does she have any enemies to be wary of?Did she have any friends who could tell us anything?"

"She wasn't very friendly either. I talked to a few of her co-workers who said she mostly kept to herself and did her job diligently and efficiently."

"So whoever did this obviously didn't expect to gain anything from it. They either did it for pleasure or because they were bored. Either way they're mentally challenged." Sasuke said before pulling a pen to his lips and chewing on it; a disgusting habit of his.

"Well, maybe we should look at the evidence and crime scene again to see if the killer left anything behind." Shikamaru shrugged not knowing what else to do.

"I have to examine the body again to see if I missed anything. I doubt any of you want to come with me, so I'll update you if I find anything else."

"Can you find out what the murder weapon was, Uzumaki? I'd start with the lacerations on her shoulders if it helps."

Naruto nodded and backed out of the room silently, not that anyone but Sasuke cared.

"What about that rag we found on the floor in front of the body, did the guy who did it leave any DNA? Did anyone check for fingerprints at the apartment?"

"Inuzuka and I scanned the whole apartment for prints, whoever did this was adamant about not getting caught. They must've wiped everything down before they left, wore gloves the whole time or they were just extra careful to not touch anything." Neji stated while cupping his mouth with his hand and yawning.

"They didn't leave anything behind for else to reference?" Obsidian orbs widened a fraction at the nods he received from his subordinates. The twenty-five year old male sighed in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fore finger and thumb. "So we have no useful evidence, no suspects, nobody of suspicion and no murder weapon?" Several nods came in reply. "This is fucking bullshit!" He screamed. The raven kicked a unoccupied chair over and threw his pen at a wall behind his fellow detectives.

"Falcon, sir?" A young rookie shyly called for her superior through the door. She squeaked and retreated slightly in fear of the vexed and frightening man.

"What now?" The addressed officer spat, breathing heavily from his bout of violence.

_"There's been another murder, sir."_

* * *

**Nikki: And that is where I shall leave you all. Please review if you want me to continue! Also review if you have a sneaking suspicion of who the murderer is! I doubt you'll get it. It's quite a surprise! **


End file.
